I'm His Fiancee
by Cero18
Summary: OC. there is this girl who goes to school now with her fiancee. But who is this fiancee? OCx? this story fiction is made by my lil sis. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My little sister, Cylu Minta Xyia, made this story. She was reading Shaman King manga the other day and she was thinking what if ????? has a fiancée just like Anna?

Well, please read the story and review for my little sis.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

Name: Ryou Shizuki Fukuda

Gender: female

Age: 11 1/2

Looks: Long dark purple hair, blue eyes, and always wearing simple shirts and jeans with rubber shoes.

Height: 4'11"

Occupation: Medium/heiress

Quote: "Get back to your training"

* * *

It was morning in Seishun Gakuen and everyone was getting to his or her classes when the bell rang. After the entrance was cleared out of students, a limo drove by and stopped to drop off some one.

A girl around the age of 11 comes out of the limo. She has long dark purple hair that was put up with chopsticks, blue distant shimmering eyes, and wearing the Seishun Gakuen uniform.

Her name is Ryou Shizuki Fukuda, and of course, she is pissed. Why? She hates getting up early, hates going to school, the car, hates the morning, hates classes, hates students, and especially, she hates teachers that think they are smarter than her. Well, some of it is going to change right now since she's going to meet some one so dear to her.

A bodyguard comes out, and let's say he's the same body build as Kabaji but a little bit bigger. Anyways, he has his black hair in a short pigtail, he's wearing eyeglasses but we could see the bright green eyes, and of course, he's wearing a black suit.

"Ojou-sama, your bag" said the bodyguard as he handed her a bag that looked expensive.

"Pick me up at 5 today," Ryou said as she takes the bag and goes inside the school. The bodyguard nodded as he went back into the limo and drives away.

Ryou walks to the principal office to get her schedule.

"Ahh, so you are Fukuda-san and you are just 11. You skipped a grade, I see," said the principal. "Your grades are very promising…but may I ask what is this request of having the same schedule with some one everyday?"

"Principal sir, I believe it isn't any of your business to know this information. All you need to know is that you were given that request to do so and you will grant that request to do so, understand?" Ryou asked, sounding really evil for a little girl.

The principal was scared out of his wits of course and just as Ryou said, he granted the request to do so. Ryou is now a freshman and now is having the same class with a certain some one.

She starts heading to her class.

--

"Class, I would like you all to meet a new student so please, everyone should be nice to her. She's one year younger but she's a freshman. Come on, now young lady, introduce yourself and tell the class a little bit of yourself," said the English teacher.

"My name is Ryou Shizuki Fukuda, the heiress of Aidul…" and that was all Ryou said. Mostly the boys just stared an ogle at her except one particular that seemed piss at the other boys looking at her that way.

Ryou mentally smirked as she sees an empty seat right next to the boy. The teacher was about to tell her where she sits but Ryou already made her way to sit next to a certain boy.

Everyone was really surprised at this because that certain boy is none other than…

You guessed it!

Echizen Ryoma

--

It was now lunch time and Momo was heading over to the freshman classroom to go get the cocky brat with the hat but found him nowhere, he sees trio freshies, Tomo, and Sakuno coming his way.

"Hey, you guys, where's Echizen?" Momo asked.

"He left with the new girl, Ryou Fukuda" said Horio, his tone a bit sounded bitter.

"…What?" Momo asked, kind of confused and really hard to believe what Horio just said.

"You see there's this new girl in our class and she's been hanging out with Ryoma-sama the whole morning, they have even the exact classes with each other. The thing is, Ryoma-sama doesn't mind!" said Tomo, kind of jealous and Sakuno secretly looked a bit crushed.

"No way, where is he?!" Momo asked.

"I think he's on the roof-oi!" Horio was shoved a bit as Momo ran past him and quickly running upstairs, really wanting to see this.

--

"It's been so long, hasn't it, Ryoma?"

"Hn…I think it's been a year since we last saw each other…"

"…So how was tennis with you?"

"Good…how is the company?"

"Good…"

…

"Ryou-"

SLAM!

Momo bust through the door, breathing a bit heavily and saw Ryoma with a girl.

"…It IS true!!!"

Ryoma blinked at his senpai's sudden appearance. "Momo-senpai, what are you-"

"HA! You thought I didn't know of your new girlfriend!"

"Ano senpai, she's not my girlfriend-"

"Don't lie to me! I know exactly who she is-ow!" Momo yelped as he jumped up and down, holding his shin that was kicked.

"Who do you think you are, you big brute?" said Ryou in a very dangerous tone. Momo was really getting scared of her glaring at him in a very demonic way. He could swear he saw fire in her eyes but that would be stupid.

"Barging in here like you own the school, filthy impolite people like you should just drop dead," said Ryou. Momo was now quivering in fear; he didn't expect that kind of thing from a freshman. Ryoma sighed as he gets up and tries to defend his senpai.

"Ryou-san, this is Momo-senpai, and we're in tennis. He's a friend of mine," said Ryoma.

Ryou looks at Ryoma before looking back at Momo, inspecting him. After a while, she looks back at Momo and said, "You look like an idiot…now leave"

With that Ryou and Ryoma goes to sit back down where they were. Ryou picks up the bento and starts eating as well as spoon-feeding Ryoma as if they've always done this together.

Momo just couldn't believe his eyes, Ryoma and Ryou are certainly a couple since they don't look similar, and they are not related.

Momo got confused when Ryoma said that Ryou wasn't his girlfriend.

"Oi, Echizen, if she isn't your girlfriend…who is she to you?"

Ryou answered that, "I'm his fiancée"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!?!?!?!??!"

* * *

Well that's my little sister's first chapter please review for her!

And if anyone was wondering, she's 9 years old so I typed the story while she tells it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cylu "Unlike my big sis, I update faster, and although I bother to type it for me...so I guess I'll give half of the credit to my sister."

Cero "Awe, Cylu, you shouldn't have"

Cylu "I love you sissy!" She hugs her.

Disclaimer: Awe, sisterly love. I don't own POT.

--

After lunch it was now Math class, Ryou and Ryoma starts heading out to their class. The couple just sits in their desk and barely pays attention to the whole lessons since they already know this. The math teacher was mad; maybe it's time to pick on the newbie.

"Fukuda-san! Please answer the question on the board," said the math teacher.

Ryou gave him a look which send the shivers on everyone, "What?"

The teacher quickly regains her composure and said again, "Answer, the question on the board"

Ryou just glares at her and looks at Ryoma, "Ryoma, answer the question"

"ehh, why me?"

"Just do it…"

Ryoma sweat dropped and yes he is afraid of his fiancée but doesn't show it. He just sighs and he gets up to answer the board but the teacher stopped him.

"Sit back down, Echizen-san. I want Fukuda-san to do it on her own, if she is as smart enough to skip a grade level then she should answer this problem with ease"

"That's the point," said Ryou. "The damn problem is too damn easy"

There was a collective of gasps around the room. She actually cussed out in the presence of a teacher. Ryoma just smirked at this, making a remark "that's my fiancée" or something like that.

The teacher was just stunned, that girl had the audacity to cuss out.

"Fukuda-san! I'm giving you a detention!"

"Uh, teacher-san. I don't think that's smart," said Ryoma. "If you know that she is the heiress of the Aidul then it's best for you to not do that"

"I don't care! If she doesn't answer the problem, she will have a detention-"

"Done," said Ryou who somehow ended up in front of the board, already answered the easy question, which looked like a difficult problem to everyone. The teacher once again, stunned at this. The girl merely answered the question in just 5 seconds.

Ryou goes back to her sit and Ryoma sits down and they both try not to pay attention to the class anymore. The teacher accepted her defeat and continued to teach while the class snickered at her.

--

It was now after school practice, finally, Ryou and Ryoma start to head over to the courts, followed close behind by the trio freshman, Tomo, and Sakuno. The couple was having a conversation while the others were just silent, and no, they don't know what Ryou is to Ryoma, Momo has yet to tell.

"Ryoma, who are those people behind us?" Ryou asked.

"Some friends, I guess," said Ryoma.

"Oi! Some friends?" said Horio.

"Yeah that's what I said," replied the prince. Horio twitched in annoyance.

Tomo then whispers to Sakuno, Katsuo, and Kachiro, "what is she to Ryoma-sama, anyway?"

Fortunately, Ryou heard that whisper. She stopped in her tracks making everyone to stop as she turns around to look at the other people, mostly glaring at Tomo. Her cold blue ice send everyone down the chills, she looked like a murderer.

"What am I to Ryoma? What are you to my Ryoma?" Ryou asked, her tone sounded dangerous.

Nevertheless, Tomo quickly recovers and says, "your Ryoma? What makes you think that he is yours?"

"Because he is mine and I am his,"

"W-what do you mean-"

"To put it simply, she's my fiancée," said Ryoma bluntly.

There was silent and in just a matter time, they will scream.

…1

…2

…3

…4

…5

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!?!?!" the freshmen scream as the couple had already left then 3 seconds ago.

Momo, who just came by heard the scream and goes over to them and asked, "So you guys found out, huh?"

"R-Ryoma-kun is engaged to Fukuda-san?" Sakuno stuttered outloud. She felt her heart crushed.

"Yeah…kind of hard to believe that Echizen could get a girlfriend but not me!!!" shouted Momo as he goes to lockers to dress up.

--

Ryou was sitting on a nearby bench and the roach Ryuuzaki comes out of her office and sees Ryou.

"Ahh Ryou-chan," said Ryuuzaki as she goes over to her.

Ryou gets up and greets her, "Hello, Ryuuzaki-san"

"So do you have the training plan for everyone?"

"Yes I have"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei," said Tezuka as she goes up to her.

"Ahh, Tezuka, meet Ryou Fukuda, she will be the team's coach assistant from now on," said Ryuuzaki.

Tezuka nodded and shook out his hand, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, yorushiko"

Ryou takes the hand and shakes it, "Ryou, yorushiko"

"She has a special training plan for the, Tezuka, get everyone lined up" Ryuuzaki ordered and Tezuka nodded.

The captain heads over to where everyone is and shouted, "Everyone! Get in line now!"

Everyone hurriedly get in line as Ryou comes up next to Tezuka and as well as Ryuuzaki.

"Ne, ne! Tezuka! Who's she? She's so cuuutee!" Kikumaru exclaimed and Ryoma who heard this gets jealous.

Kikumaru then clings unto Ryoma and said, "ne, don't you think she's cute, Ochibi?"

Ryoma smirked, "of course and a good one to hit, I might add"

10 seconds of shock and surprise

Another 10 seconds of shock and surprise

"EEEHHH!?" (shouted by everyone except the cool people)

"…Ii data" said Inui.

"That was a pretty bold statement, Ryoma-san. Are you sure that it was wise to do so?" Ryou asked.

Ryoma smirked and replied, "Yes it was, everyone should know"

"Baka…"

Momo laughs, "man, you two act so much like a couple!"

"Ne, ne, Ochibi, you know here?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm, Echizen has a girlfriend, ne?" Fuji said.

"Ryou's not my girlfriend," Ryoma said.

"Hmm, then what is she to you, Echizen?" Inui asked writing down notes.

Ryou bluntly said, "I'm his fiancée"

…

A minute of shock passed

…

Another minute of shock passed

…

"EEEEHHHH!??!"

"Alright, enough with that! Let's get started to training!" said Ryou.

They all watch her getting out a paper from her bag; it was a black paper with white ink on it. Ryoma knows exactly what that is as his eyes widened in fear.

"Ryou?" he asked daringly, "I-is that plan A-M?"

"Well, well, my love remembered the first training plan I gave to him. Fortunately, I reconstruct the plan to a much more…proficient status" said Ryou as she let out a small evil smile yet it's so sinister.

Ryoma gulped a bit, showing a hint of fear. The regulars were shocked at this, the only time they saw Ryoma this scared was with Inui's drink and it seems this training plan of his fiancée made it look…devastating.

"Shall we begin? Good. Everyone will do 50 laps!!" shouted Ryou.

Everyone dropped their jaws, "What?!"

"100 laps!!!"

Horio screamed, "WHAT!"

"150 LAPS! I can keep this going until the day you die," said Ryou.

Before she adds any more laps, everyone started running.

Momo runs beside Ryoma and asked, "Is she serious?"

"Deadly serious, if you don't wanna get hit by her," said Ryoma.

Ryou then shouted, "You all have 45 minutes to finish these laps!!"

"EHH!?"

"30 MINUTES!"

…

Ryuuzaki sweat drop at this, this training plan was a bit crucial than Inui's drink.

"Ne Ryou-san, is this really necessary?"

"…I can sense their strength, they'll make it through…" said Ryou but then her tone went serious. "If not, the losers will squat for half an hour while the winners squat quarter of an hour"

Everyone who just finished a lap heard that and ran even faster.

Oh…life was hell…

--

Well, just for your info: Ryou is a very crucial sadistic fiancée. There ya go…

Please review for my sister!


	3. Chapter 3

Cero "You are getting famous pretty quickly"

Cylu "I know! And thank you Demongirl13-senpai! I always wanted to surpass my sister!"

Cero "…**Demongirl13**, wait until I get you…"

Cylu "She won't, anyway, here's another chapter! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! I love you!"

Cero "I'm serious!"

Disclaimer: Run **Demongirl13**! I don't own POT!

--

Well, well, well, practice was harsh, and now, it just got worse. Earlier ago, the winners, which are the regulars of course, has to squat for 15 minutes while the losers squat for half an hour, pretty sad.

And now they are…

"AAAAAHH!"

Doing extreme made-up yoga, lucky for Fuji, Ryoma, and Eiji's flexibility.

As for the others, well, not so much, even the captain of the Seigaku's team is having a hard time.

"Come on," said Ryou. "We don't got all day…now, switch to the counter pose"

**(Counter pose (Ryou's made up style) –** sit down and try to get your right foot touch your left ear, left hand goes all the way to the back and try to touch left ear, and turn head to the right, keep position for 5 minutes, breathing in and out deeply.)

"AAAHH!!"

Oooohh, okay let's skip that.

After the EXTREME made-up yoga Ryou style, everyone lines up and they look horrible. They were all tired.

"Nya…I'll drink Inui's juice any day now just to get out of here…" said Eiji. Not much of a surprise for him to say that, actually everyone agreed.

"That can be arranged," said Inui, who now regains composure that everyone actually wanted to have his drink for the first time!

Ryoma then shushed them and whispered, "if she finds out about Inui's juice, who knows what she will do with it to us by tomorrow!"

Everyone thinks about it for a moment and then cringes in fear, just thinking about it can make a worldwide champion boxer come crying home to his mommy.

"What did you say, Ryoma?" Ryou asked and Ryoma quickly said, "nothing, nothing at all"

"Hmm… fine then let's get on to the last training for today," said Ryou. "All regulars get into the court! The rest will tennis matches, 3 games"

So everyone else went to the court while the regulars go to the other court. As soon as they arrived there, Anna placed them all in the half court, while the other side has Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?" Momo asked.

"I'll show you, right now as I see, Ryoma and Tezuka-senpai are both all rounder, the rest of you have your own obvious weaknesses," said Ryou, and yes she was insulting that made Momo and Kaidoh a bit angry.

"Is that so? Then what we'll this next training of yours improve our weaknesses?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I need to see if you all can work as a team and can anticipate other player's movements," said Ryou.

Everyone stayed quiet for a bit.

"So…all of us against buchou and Echizen?" Taka asked.

"Precisely," Ryou replied. "Now let the game start!"

And so Tezuka serves and the ball goes to the other side of the court to the right side.

"Alright! My ball!" shouted Momo as he runs over there to hit the ball then all of the sudden his racquet collides with two other racquets and yes, they missed the ball.

Momo's racquet collided with Eiji and Kaidoh's racquets.

Ryou sighs, "Just as I thought, you all may look like a team but you don't act like a team, it's sad"

Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji groan in annoyance hearing that remark but ignores, too afraid to go against some one so evil.

And so for the rest of the practice, they improved a little bit, Kaidoh and Momo still can't work together.

"Basic Practice is over! The real training begins tomorrow!" said Ryou and everyone looks at her.

"Wait! Hold on a sec! What do you mean the real training?" Momo shouted.

"The real training, this is just the basic practice to get you ready for tomorrow," said Ryou.

Everyone froze in fear, if this training was only basic practice then tomorrow's real training is going to be hell.

"Now, practice is over," said Ryou as she goes over to the bench and sits down as the rest goes to the lockers to change.

Tomo and Sakuno stares at Ryou, drinking her apple ponta.

"Ugh, she's so…oooh! Such a demon girl!" Tomo whispered. Sakuno starts to think does that girl even love Ryoma?

'_Ryoma-kun deserves better than her…_' Sakuno thought but then a question came into her. '_…Why…why does Ryoma-kun love a girl like her?_'

"…If only something break them apart…Ryoma-sama deserves a better girl than that ice mistress…" said Tomo.

For the first time ever, Sakuno didn't argue, she agreed.

--

Ryou was waiting for Ryoma and finally he comes out.

Ryou gets up and gathers her things and walks over to her fiancée.

"Let's go Ryoma, our ride is waiting for us outside," said Ryou.

"Hey!" shouted Momo who just got out. "How come he gets a ride home?"

"Because I'm in no mood to walk today and my legs are aching for standing the whole practice," said Ryou.

"We're the ones doing the practice!" said Momo.

Ryou thinks about it and sighs. "Fine, I'll give you a ride home but you owe a debt to me"

She said it so darkly and Momo knew he was going to regret this but it's worth it.

"O-Okay…" Momo stuttered out.

They start to leave and head outside in front of the school, and just as they step outside a limo drove by and stopped right in front of them. Ryou's bodyguard comes out of the car and greets them.

"Good evening, Ojou-sama, Ojii-sama!" shouted the bodyguard with full of pride, dedicated to serve Ryou and Ryoma.

"Hn…"

"Yo…"

Momo just went wide-eyed; this guy was bigger than Kabaji from Hyotei.

The bodyguard starts to notice Momo and gets angry, "EH?! Who is this guy!? Is he bothering you two?! Shall I get rid of him!??!"

"No Badon, he's a friend of Ryoma, he asked for a ride home," said Ryou.

"AHH! My apologies, and of course, he may!" shouted the bodyguard as he opened the door for them.

Momo couldn't move, he's too shocked because one: the bodyguard was huge, two: the big guy yelled at him, and three: they have a limo.

"Oi, Momo-senpai, get in or we'll leave you" said Ryoma.

Momo snapped out from his thoughts and gets in the limo, admiring it.

He grabs the freshman and ruffles his hair, "Oi Echizen, how come you never told me you had a limo?"

Ryoma sighed. "It's not mine, it's Ryou's"

"I did come from a rich family…" said Ryou.

After they all went inside the limo and drove off but as they did, two suspicious characters were by the gate.

"So…Fukuda-san came from a rich family? That can explain things…an heiress…" sid the mysterios person. "What do you plan to do?"

"I need to get on her good side first before we break them apart…" said the other girl. "And then soon, Ryoma-kun will be mine…"

--

Cylu "Sis…I don't like this tragedy stuff, it's too thrilling"

Cero "I know but hey the readers would love it"

Cylu "…true…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cylu "Well, no one liked the fact that Sakuno is evil…and no one reviewed much…I'm gonna cry

Cylu "Sorry that my sister and I have not been updating, school has been a pain"

Cero "I say let them suffer"

Cylu "…no wonder the doctor like me the best…you practically just like to see people getting hurt"

Cero "Oh how right you are…"

Cylu "…anyway, please read! And don't forget to review!"

Disclaimer: Please read and review. I don't own POT!

* * *

It has been several days and Ryou was making them train harder and harder each day but finally it was Saturday. No training, well for Ryoma's sake. (...or is there really training?)

Anyways, it was Saturday and Momo thought, hey, why don't I go visit Echizen? With that thought, he gets on his bike and rides there. Once he arrived there, he goes in and knocks on the door.

He waits for a while but no answer.

Momo knocks again.

"Oi Echizen!" shouted Momo as he knocks more. And then the door opens by a certain freshman, half naked and only wearing black shorts.

"Oi Echizen, what the heck are you wearing?" Momo asked.

"…Shorts?"

"Very funny, where's your family-"

"What is he doing here?" said a voice behind Ryoma whom belongs to none other than Ryou, wearing pink small top kind of bra and very small black shorts.

Momo eyes widened a bit, well for one thing, Ryoma and Ryou are brave enough to show their undergarments, which they seem to think it's their sleeping attire.

"Momo-senpai just came to visit, Ryou"

"Whatever, I could care less of him" with said, Ryou goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"…Your fiancée is really scary, how can you put up with her?"

"You get used to it besides, I love her" said Ryoma as he goes to the kitchen as well, leaving Momo there, speechless.

To Momo, I guess it would make sense that they would love each other since they're fiancées but at a certain age, it's really disturbing.

Momo comes in and takes off his shoes then closed the door. He starts to head over to the kitchen, seeing Ryoma petting his cat in the table and shockingly, Ryou cooking breakfast.

Momo sniffed the arousing scent coming from the sizzling food Ryou is cooking, she's cooking omelets and at the same time some fried fish.

"Mmm, smells good," said Momo.

"No food for you," said Ryou.

"EH?! Why?!"

"You already owe a debt to me" Ryou replied, reminding him of the limo ride.

Momo sighs and sits down next to Ryoma, who is still playing with Karupin.

After several minutes, Ryou was done as she goes over to give Ryoma and Karupin their fish and surprisingly gave an omelet to Momo.

"F-for me?"

"Well, I need you to go do something for me…" said Ryou.

Momo gulps. This isn't good.

"After you eat that, this is what you will do…"

All the Seigaku regulars, including the trio freshman, Sakuno, and Tomo, are all outside Ryoma's house with Momo.

"Momo, why have you brought us here?" Oishi asked.

"Sugoi! He managed to brought Tezuka with us!!" shouted Eiji. Tezuka grew a vein of annoyance on his forehead, why did he come here again? Oh yes, Fukuda Ryou, the assistant coach.

"Like I said, I don't know, Ryou-chan just asked me to bring you guys here-"

"Don't call me Ryou-chan!!" screamed Ryou from behind them

They all jumped from the scream and Ryoma was just standing right next to her, petting his cat.

"Humph, anyway, let's go," said Ryou and they walk.

* * *

After a while, they kept walking through the street although the regulars are starting to get really nervous when they noticed the limo following them ever since they left.

"Hey, that limo has been following us," said Oishi.

"Nya, stalkers?"

"Our bodyguard," Ryoma and Ryou said in unison, everyone besides Momo was caught off guard.

"Nya! You have a bodyguard?" said Eiji, surprised.

"Mada, mada dane, senpai-tachi" said Ryoma as little Karupin meowed.

"So we're are heading, Ryou?" Oishi asked.

Ryou stopped for a bit as she slowly turns around giving them a sinister look, "…training"

For once, hearing the word 'training' made them pale and their eyes widen. They used to enjoy training but now, they are not sure anymore even the great Tezuka himself!

"86 percent we'll all be limping at the end of the day, 14 percent we'll make it out without getting hurt…ii data" said Inui.

Ryou smiles evilly before turning around and kept walking forward, the regulars hesitantly follow behind.

Oh, what has Fukuda Ryou, the ice princess, has in store for them all?

* * *

Cylu "I'm sorry if this is short! Please review!"


End file.
